


Aromatic Afterthought

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: "Perfect. As always," Spy hummed, taking his cup in one hand and Engie by the waist in the other."Honest?""When am I not?""You really want a list?""...Alright, fair enough."





	Aromatic Afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> just a really quick oneshot from a discord request! (which is also the origin for my other napoleon complex fic now that i think about it bfjdjdjdjs)

Spy tiredly walked into the kitchen that morning, adjusting his tie as he did so. In all honesty, he really wasn't anything of a morning person, and in his opinion the fact that he was up this early was an atrocity in and of itself. He immediately went for the coffee pot, picking out his favorite mug from the shelf above as he heard the sound of something being pulled out of the oven next to him

"Mornin' Cherry Pie," Engie chuckled softly as Spy leaned over to kiss the side of his head, only receiving an unintelligible grumble in response. Engie was really the only reason he was awake at the current moment (since he was an insomniac who got a maximum 4 hours of sleep, daily, and couldn't be quiet in the kitchen for the life of him) and even if he hated the feeling of being a human person at 6 in the morning, he had to admit, being alone with his boyfriend while everyone else was asleep was a very nice, very rare thing he got to experience. 

"I still don't understand how you can drink coffee like that," Engie mumbled offhandedly as Spy poured a generous amount of cream and sugar into his cup. 

"Chut," was all he said, opening a drawer to get a spoon and mix his drink together. He took a sip and peered over Engie's shoulder to see what he was cooking, practically hovering over him in doing so.

Engie was currently making frosting for cinnamon rolls, a recipe his mother had passed down to him that he was incredibly secretive of. Spy eyed the 3 trays of freshly baked rolls next to him, seemingly enough to last the entire team a whole of 10 minutes before they'd be instantly devoured. Engie looked to him and smirked, softly grasping his chin and giving him a kiss.

"Focus on me, not the food. I know you, you'll try and sneak off with a tray like last time and I'll kick your ass outta bed for the next week."

"Mon amour, that was one time-"

"And you complained about it for an entire month. So be good and go put on another pot of coffee."

Spy rolled his eyes but did as he was told, pouring out the remaining contents into what he could only assume was Engie's cup before filling up the reservoir with water and replacing the filter with a clean one with pre ground coffee beans. When he turned around, Engie was holding a fork to his face with a small piece of cinnamon roll on the end. He gladly took the bite, smiling happily as he chewed it. 

"How's it taste?"

"Perfect. As always," Spy hummed, taking his cup in one hand and Engie by the waist in the other. 

"Honest?"

"When am I not?"

"You really want a list?"

"...Alright, fair enough."

Engie snorted, smiling despite himself. He used the fork to break off another bite, seemingly pleased with his handiwork. 

"Believe me now?" Spy said, taking another sip.

"You got me this time, Cherry Pie. I'll save you an extra cinnamon roll for it."

"Merci, mon bonheur."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, sweetheart."

"Ahhh, but it was worth a shot."


End file.
